To Protect You
by Kiria-Akai11
Summary: kumpulan oneshoot dengan setting waktu, tempat, kondisi dan pasti main chara yang berbeda. namun dengan tema sama, sesuai dengan judul. mind to RnR? Request maybe? SUM: aku hanya ingin kalian berada disisiku, walaupun dengan cara yang egois seperti ini.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto of course

To protect you by Kiria

Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Warning : OOC, TYPO(s), abal, gaje, EYD yang diabaikan, future setting, dan kegilaan Author lainnya

.

.

.

TEAM TUJUH

.

.

.

Naruto's POV

Warna langit sore ini masih sama, biru. Sekarang aku baru mengerti kenapa Rusa pemalas itu suka memandang awan_apa kabar dia sekarang. Banyak yang bisa kau imajinasikan hanya dengan melihat segumpal awan. Bayangkan saja, entah itu tentang kau, keluargamu, teman-temanmu atau saudaramu. Huh, saudara ya?_satu kata yang sangat sakral itu mampu mengalihkan direksiku dari langit yang maha luas, kearah tempat tidur dibelakangku.

Ada seonggok makhluk_jika masih bisa disebut seseorang_yang sedang terbaring disana. Dengan berbagai macam kabel dan alat yang menancap ditubuhnya_kalau tidak salah sebagai penyokong hidupnya. Yang kudengar dari sobat merah mudaku Madara menusuk jantungnya dengan kusanagi andalannya sendiri. Miris_kau hampir mati oleh senjatamu sendiri.

Haha, seharusnya aku juga menertawakan diriku sendiri. Aku pun hampir mati karena senjataku diambil alih, secara paksa, oleh pak tua gila yang ingin menciptakan dunia mimpi seperti di dongeng.

Tak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku dan sobat pantat ayamku_mungkin tak bisa disebut begitu lagi, karena rambutnya sudah lusuh akibat terlalu sering berbaring_tidak dikirim ke tempat yang cukup jauh dengan Kamui Kakashi Sensei.

Aku hanya mendengar ceritanya dari Sakura, karena setelah Kurama terlepas dari tubuhku aku tidak sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya aku terbangun dengan selang infus dan alat penyokong hidup lain yang menempel ditubuhku tepat di runangan ini. Setelah aku, Sasuke dan Sakura dikirim dengan Kamui oleh Kakashi Sensei, Sakura tidak lagi mendengar kabar apa yang terjadi pada Aliansi, dia hanya fokus pada pemulihanku dan Sasuke.

Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak kami pergi. Apa tidak ada yang berniat memberi kami kabar. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku ingin tahu keadaan yang lain, aku ingin menolong mereka.

Kuremas kepalaku sekuat tenaga. Rasanya aku begitu tidak berguna.

Kurasakan tepukan lembut dibahuku. Kudapati Sakura tersenyum sendu kepadaku.

Naruto's POV end

.

.

.

"Berhentilah berpikir kau tidak berguna", ujar gadis musim semi itu seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiran pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Baru kemarin kau kuperingatkan untuk tidak menggunakan cakra sedikitpun. Secepat kilat kau mengikat chakra, secepat itu juga kau tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku hanya mem..", telunjuk gadis itu menempel di bibir si Blonde, mengintrupsi perkataannya, yang sebenarnya sudah diucapkan ribuan kali oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal sebelumnya, kini saatnya kau untuk menunggu hasil jerih payahmu"

"Tapi sampai hari ini mereka tidak memberi kabar?"

"Apa tadi Sasuke sempat terbangun?", Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, inilah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujawab, Naruto", sergah gadis itu.

'Karena memang tidak ada jawabannya', tambahnya didalam hati.

Sakura mulai menyiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Hingga suara lenguhan Sasuke terdengar, menandakan kalau ia sudah terbangun. Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya yang terletak didekat jendela ketempat tidur Sasuke, dan segera membantu pemuda Uchiha itu untuk duduk bersandar ditempat tidurnya.

Kedua pemuda itu menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam, rasanya Sakura tidak percaya bisa mendapati kedua pemuda ini diam dengan damai seperti saat ini. untuk Sasuke mungkin sering Sakura lihat, tapi jika bersama Naruto rasanya sifat minim ekspresi Uchihanya menghilang, apalagi si biang kerok itu sendiri, Naruto. Rasanya dia sedikit merindukan tingkah konyol dan berisik pemuda satu ini.

Sasuke memberikan mangkuk supnya kepada Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu kabar dari medan perang lagi, Naruto", ini suara serak Sasuke. Pemuda itu berujar dengan menatap Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?", Naruto yang duduk di dekat kaki Sasuke menoleh kearah pemuda yang baru saja menginterupsi acara makan siangnya dengan pernyataan yang gila, menurutnya.

Tanpa kedua pemuda itu sadari, satu-satunya gadis diruangan itu mulai memucat dengan ucapan pemuda didepannya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya, setidaknya dia harap Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"3 hari yang lalu, ada sebuah ledakan chakra yang sangat besar. Dari arah matahari terbit. Beberapa menit kemudian aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra apapun dari sana.", sejujurnya penjelasan ini masih sangat ambigu bagi Naruto.

"Saat pertama kali sadar diruangan ini, aku masih bisa merasakan Chakra familiar dari arah itu. Aku masih tetap merasakannya, walaupun samar. Tapi semua Chakra itu menghilang sesaat setelah ledakan besar itu", ucapan Sasuke berakhir dengan terbukanya kelopak mata si Uchiha yang memperlihatkan pupil merah dengan tiga Tomoe melingkarinya.

"chakramu masih tersegel, Naruto. Karena itulah kau tidak merasakannya. Aku masih bisa menggunakan chakraku jika hanya untuk sharingan biasa. Tapi tetap sulit karena jantungku tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik tanpa alat penyokong ini"

"Chakraku tersegel?! Karena hal itu, jika aku mengikat chakra kesadaranku akan menghilang, begitu?", sebuah pertanyaan _atau mungkin pernyataan si Blonde arahkan pada Sasuke, yang hanya dijawab dengan perpindahan direksi sang Uchiha kepada satu-satunya hawa di kamar itu.

Sakura mulai beranjak dari posisinya saat ini.

"Kenapa, Sakura?", pertanyaan setengah membentak itu menginterupsi pergerakan Sakura yang hampir melewati Naruto. Dia hanya diam, tak bersuara. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, dengan satu hentakan kaki Naruto berhasil mencengkram bahu Sakura dan memposisikan gadis itu menghadap kewajahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau melakukan ini, Sakura?", bentakkan itu ,meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura, yang sejak tadi mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian lagi, aku tidak mau melihat kalian terus-menerus menderita karena permintaan tidak masuk akalku", lepas sudah semua emosi dan kemelut dari gadis itu. Segalanya yang dia lakukan hanya pada satu tujuan, takut kehilangan. Dia hanya ingin mengulang segala yang mereka bertiga lakukan saat mereka belum bertemu teroris, perang, misi kelas S atau pun monster, bahkan makhluk dari zaman nenek moyang yang berniat menguasai dunia. Dia hanya jenuh melihat punggung kedua rekannya. Dia bosan hanya terus meminta, kali ini dia hanya ingin dia yang merengkuh keduanya. Dia tidak ingin ada lagi yang berlari, mengejar satu sama lain. dia hanya ingin mereka bersama, saling melindungi, mendukung dan melengkapi.

Jawaban yang disertai isakan dari Sakura melonggarkan cengkeraman Naruto di bahu gadis itu. Sasuke yang tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hanya bisa menunduk, mendalami perkataan gadis rekan setimnya dulu, yang sudah jatuh terduduk dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian berdua. Meskipun dengan cara egois seperti ini".

Dengan ini mereka bertiga pun tahu, semua sudah berakhir. Tinggal menunggu hingga saat yang tepat untuk mereka muncul dan memulai semua dari awal. Tanpa keegoisan, kebodohan dan dendam.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N :

haha, saya muncul dengan cerita baru...  
ini hanya drabble yang berisi oneshoot dengan setting waktu, tempat dan kondisi serta chara yang berbeda tiap chapternya, setiap cerita akan memiliki tema yang sama, sesuai dengan judul tentu.

and absolutely,

the last

mind to read and riview,  
may be request?

#blinkeyesmodeon


End file.
